RPPC05
is the fifth episode of the series Royalty Princess Precure Synopsis The episode begins with Yumi and Rika talking about the 4 pretty cure so Tai siting with they, Tai looking exhausted from a long day of work yumi then asks why she was so tired and Tai says it is because she had come from a photo shoot had and still had to do 1 parade 2 music concert and more 5 photo shoot and and adding all this the sum are 9 things to do and he asked if it was good for her (Yumi). Tai then gets up and goes away, Rika say Tai looked very stressed and Yumi gives the idea of visiting Tai while she works and supports her, Rika then say who think it is not a good idea but Yumi cut it says how is a great idea and forces him to follow your idea. Getting there Yumi and Rika seen Tai parading and Tai is scared in see his friends on here and she asks what they were doing there,Yumi says it is because she wanted support her,Tai says no want they here. Then Tai and Yumi end up fighting, Yumi and Rika goes away and Lily turns into her human form and ask if Tai not will want apologize with Yumi and Tai says no,so Kyoufu appears saying that love when friends fight. Later Rika ask to Yumi if she not will see the Tai's parade and Yumi says no because she did not want see Tai again. Rika force Yumi to go with her see the Tai's Parade. Getting there Yumi had a sulky face and Rika tells her to rejoice but Yumi continue with a sulky face. All was well until kyoufu appears and summoned a model Sakebot,Yumi,Tai and Rika transformed into pretty cure and Love say said he did not want to fight if along with Twinkle, Twinkle said it was great because she did not want to fight along with Yumi. Kyoufu taunts Love and Twinkle about how petty friends are and say that in a minute are friends and others are already fighting , but Love was not buying it and Love and Twinkle Perform sub-attack Precure double kick. Love then apologizes for Twinkle and Twinkle Apologize for Love. Kyoufu say does not believe that the two are already well with each other and orders Sakebot to end them. So Breeze defended her and allowed her to defeat it with Cure Love lights attack. Frustrated, Kyoufu leaves. Love,Twinkle and Breeze returns to be Yumi,Tai and Rika. Tai apologizes again for Yumi saying it should have been happy to know that her friends support him, Yumi start to cry and Hugs Tai. Rika says the show is not over yet so Rika and Yumi stay for seen the show. after the show is over Yumi, Tai and Rika return to the Academy and Yumi asks why Tai did not want them to aim rehearsing, Rika agree and also asks why, Tai says it is because she just did not want them to aim through others shame. Major Events *Yumi and Tai perform for the first time the Sub-Attack Precure Double kick. *Kyoufu makes her first attack. Characters Pretty Cures *Yumi Airashi *Tai Matsuda *Rika Sato Mascot *Peach *Lily *Frozen Villan *Kyoufu *Sakebot Trivia *Yumi and Tai act like Kanade and Hibiki in this episode. Category:Royalty Princess Precure Episodes Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Episodes